The present invention relates to safety equipment and more particularly to a trailer hitch cushion assembly that includes a foam cover structure having a fastener provided along a split opening section thereof and having a cavity therein of sufficient size and shape to receive the hitch shaft portion and trailer connecting ball portion of a trailer hitch; the cover being constructed from a resilient foam having a brightly colored fabric outer cover and having weather-proof fasteners such as plastic snaps and/or hook and pile fasteners and one or more safety, chain securing attachments that are securable to the safety chain of the hitch to secure the safety chain in place.
It is often dangerous to keep a trailer hitch installed on a vehicle as the trailer hitch shaft portion extends outward back past the rear bumper of the vehicle and has a large trailer connecting ball at the end thereof. It is, therefore, easy for individuals to accidentally bump into the hitch shaft portion causing injuries such as cuts, bruises, scrapes, knee injuries, and the like. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a resilient cover for covering the hitch shaft portion and the trailer connection ball which would cushion any contact between a person and these items. It would be further desirable if the cover were constructed from a material that was cushioned, weather resistant, and colored such that a user""s eyes would be drawn to the existence of the outwardly projecting trailer hitch thereby eliminating any contact whatsoever.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a trailer hitch cushion assembly that includes a foam cover structure having a fastener provided along a split opening section thereof and having a cavity therein of sufficient size and shape to receive the hitch shaft portion and trailer connecting ball portion of a trailer hitch; the cover being constructed from a resilient foam having a brightly colored fabric outer cover and having weather-proof fasteners such as plastic snaps and/or, hook and pile fasteners and one or more safety chain securing attachments that are securable to the safety chain of the hitch to secure the safety chain in place.
Accordingly, a trailer hitch cushion assembly is provided. The trailer hitch cushion assembly includes a foam cover structure having a fastener provided along a split opening section thereof and having a cavity therein of sufficient size and shape to receive the hitch shaft portion and trailer connecting ball portion of a trailer hitch; the cover being constructed from a resilient foam having a brightly colored fabric outer cover and having weather-proof fasteners such as plastic snaps and/or hook and pile fasteners and one or more safety chain securing attachments that are securable to the safety chain of the hitch to secure the safety chain in place.